Druna Love Story
by immeandonlyme
Summary: So they have all grown up. Luna is a history teacher, Draco a Potions Master... and everyone else seems to fit in and judge them both because of their past. Luna remembers what he and his family did to her, but he has changed. But the memories always come back and make her question his motives about everything. What happens after a Christmas party and a naked morning?
1. Chapter 1

I remember sitting in the basement, or dungeon as the Malfoy's called it. I remember being taken, and I remember Draco throwing food to me. Even when he wasn't supposed to.

I knew he wasn't that horrible, but he never talked to me, never tried to help, other than throwing more food on the floor near me when I was starving.

But now, I have nightmares now that we both work together at Hogwarts. As surprising as it was, I was a Hogwarts history teacher. He was Potions Master.

Just like Snape. It was weird hearing about him being a teacher. We had two days before all the kids were supposed to be here and I finally had my room the way I liked it. I had folded hundreds of birds and they now hung from my ceiling and my bed was comfy.

I looked around before walking out of my room and down the corridors thinking about my time here. About Harry, Ginny, their son that was coming here this year, and then about Hermione and Ron and their kid. I was the only one who wasn't a mother, yet.

I believe one day I will have my own. Maybe.

I walked around before settling in and seeing our new cook, Georgette and smiling saying a quick hello before walking through grabbing a few carrots.

I trotted down the walkway feeling young again and spotting some of the horses the muggle teacher uses and walking over loudly so they wouldn't be scared.

"Hi there pretty boys." I cooed and touched their noses. One smelled the carrots right away and started trying to nip at them. "Here you go." I whispered and let him eat it before giving the other to the second horse that must have been much older. I got a little bit closer and stepped up on the peg and ran my fingers through the older ones maine before doing the same to the other.

I saw a shadow and looked up but the horses got spooked and hit the fence just in front of me, where my feet were resting on and I squealed and whimpered as my foot was hit and I fell back to the ground.

I took out my wand and said the spell to put my bones back into place and waited for the pain to be over. I stood back up slowly and felt hands helping me up. "I didn't mean to spook them." I gasped and moved away turning my back to the horse and facing Draco. "Or you for that matter. How are you Luna?"

"Fine thank you, I am going back to the castle now." I said and moved around him quickly before running a few feet and then walking and looking around.

"I can give you a ride." I almost jumped again when he appeared next to me on his broom and he licked his lips.

"No thank you." I shook my head and looked down to the floor. "Never liked flying much." I said truthfully and he stopped and got off and started walking next to me.

"So I guess that means you aren't participating in the professors against the students on the first day back are you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I will be watching only." I said and focused on the trees swaying in the wind.

"Why were you playing with the horses?"

"I wasn't playing, I was giving them each a carrot and petting them. They are like any other animal, they want to be loved." I said matter-of-factly and pulled my skirts up slightly before going up the stairs. I was always quick going up and surprisingly Draco kept up easily.

"I don't like animals, well, most of them don't like me." He said and I just kept quiet.

"Bye Draco." I waved and went down one corridor before entering the bathroom and taking a deep breath.

He seemed different, changed maybe now that he was older, and not living under his snake of a father.

I washed my hands of the horses slobber and walked back out after using the paper towel to open the door. I turned back and threw it away before walking out with a skip in my step. Looking around the walls, seeing the pictures moving around and I sighed.

Walking back to my room until supper time I picked up my books and read them over again. It was only my third year teaching but I am still so nervous.

"Luna, are you coming to the party tonight?" I heard Cho call and I got up. She took over McGonagall's position and throws a party every year two days before so we aren't hung over when the kids start arriving.

"Yes, just a couple minutes. I didn't realize the time." I shouted and went to take a quick shower. I knew she wouldn't wait for me, she still saw me as a bit strange but I didn't care.

I got dressed and put on my cloak and walked out and down the hall to the new staff lounge that was once the Headmasters office.

I heard Dean and Seamus' laughs from down the stairs and I walked up. Krum was sitting in the front of the room and the first who saw me when I walked in. He pushed out a chair with his foot and I nodded my thanks.

"What are you boys laughing about?"

"They laugh at that Malfoy man who was forced to come. Been pouting like a child that has been told no." Krum explained and I looked around the room seeing Draco in the corner shaking his head at a few things Cho was saying to him.

"Well these weren't really his friends when he went here. He made a lot of enemies."

"As I recall, he tried to kill all of us at least once."

"Not me." Krum said and leaned forward. "I think I remember him now, little scrawny thing, made Hermione irritated just with his presence." He thought out loud and I smiled.

"That is him." Seamus said and then drank his concoction in one go. "I can't believe he started working here, of all places."

"Why not? He has any rights with his qualifications." I said and smiled at Cho as she handed me a goblet of wine. "Thank you. Besides, he seems nicer." I shrugged thinking back to earlier when he actually apologized for making the horses go mad.

"I'm sure he does, just makes me wonder what he actually wants from this place."

"Maybe he wants new memories." I said after focusing back on Draco for a moment. I turned just when his head seemed to be searching for who was looking at him.

"We'll just keep an extra eye on him."Dean stated and I refrained from rolling my eyes at their mistrust.

"Does this wine taste funny to anyone else?" I asked after taking another sip.

"Oh, uh, we spiked it with harder liquor. Sorry Luna." Dean said and I looked over at him worried.

"Why would you do that."

"Cho has been leading both of us on, and we wanted to get to the bottom of it tonight." Seamus said and I set the goblet down and licked my lips.

"I should go get some coffee from the kitchen." I whispered knowing how hard liquor gave me a huge headache and woozy even if I only had a little bit.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Krum asked and I smiled over at him.

"Thank you, but no. I'll be back." I said and stood up and walked right down the stairs and walking to the kitchen humming to myself.

I turned on the coffee pot and pulled my hair over my shoulder and ran my fingers through it. It was past my waist and curly as ever. I loved my hair. Loved the color, most people told me it was the moons shade.

"Why did you leave the party?" I looked up quickly and saw Draco with his own goblet and leaning in the doorway a couple feet away.

"Seamus and Dean said they put hard liquor in the wine, and I get terrible headaches from that sort of thing and get very woozy so I need coffee." I said and pointed to the pot still brewing.

"I could whip up a potion if you like." He said and I shook my head.

"The coffee is already brewing. No need to trouble yourself." I said and smiled and then looked around. "I never thought about how much work it must take to make the feasts, even with magic." I said and saw all the platters and plates.

"I never really cared, it was better than my mother's food." He said and walked in even more and leaned on the opposite side of me.

"Why did you come back here Draco?" I asked after a couple moments of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You knew people like Seamus and Dean would have a problem with you being here... why?" I asked again not caring if he didn't want to answer, I had to ask.

"Because I am not the person I used to be. Because I want to prove that to people." He said and I nodded and heard the coffee stop brewing.

"Would you like a cup?" I asked getting a mug down for myself.

"No, I think I am okay with the dosed wine." He laughed lightly and I nodded getting my cup half full before turning to the fridge. "You didn't get very much coffee."

"No, I like a bit of milk and sugar in it as well, that way I will be able to sleep in an hour or so." I said and he nodded as I poured milk into it and then poured sugar while getting something to stir it with.

"That was a lot of sugar." He commented and I smiled.

"I like sweet things." I took a sip and frowned.

"What?"

"Something is missing... aquio Nutmeg." I said and kept my palm out and smiled as it appeared. I put three dashes in and stirred it with my mind as I put it back in a cabinet.

"You want to head back to the party?" He asked pointing over his shoulder and I shook my head.

"I think I am going to go to bed. After I finish this." I said lifting my cup and then took another gulp. "You can go back if you want." I added as an after thought.

"No, those guys like to make fun of me without saying to my face, and Victor keeps sending me weird glances... but I guess I will go to bed. Good night Luna." He smiled and bowed out slowly and I felt something in my rise, almost wanting to tell him he could stay if he wanted. But something else held her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to the mess hall I knew I was late for the students arrival so I changed course and walked in through the back way. I pushed open the door and walked through, past Viktor and he nodded to me and I smiled.

Walking past the teachers I walked to my side of the table and pushed my old Ravenclaw cloak off my back so it wouldn't choke me as I sat down. "Hello Luna." I smiled and nodded to Cho and she smiled.

"How long until you leave to get the first years?" I asked her after drinking some water.

"About 3 minutes. Would you like to come with me?" She asked and I shook my head. "That's right, I forgot it was your turn to get the hat. You should go now." She said and I held in my sigh and nodded before getting up.

I walked through the back again and walked as quick as possible to the hat and grabbed it and walked back. This time I had to go down the lanes of students. I saw a few from last year and the year before and they waved saying my name to get my attention and I nodded to them.

Cho already had the first years waiting and I gave them all an encouraging smile as Cho called the first kid up. I put the hat on his eager little head and he automatically sat up straighter. It went on, some kids cheered loudly when getting their houses and other smiled and hopped right to their respective tables.

Once it was all done I had to take the hat back, but the past couple years the food was mostly gone, I just hoped there would be some left for me. I walked back and saw a plate of food waiting for me and I turned to Cho and thanked her.

"Oh, no, Draco made a plate for you." She said and I turned and saw Draco talking with a few other teachers I knew were going to be playing in quidditch tomorrow. I made a small note to thank him for this when he was done talking.

"Why don't we all settle down, take your seats, listen up and in just a few minutes we can all get back to talking about our summers and getting to know each other." Aberforth called and I focused on him almost done with my food. "Thank you." He said and cleared his throat when the entire hall became silent.

"He doesn't like doing this." Cho whispered to me and I looked over at her and nodded, agreeing. He said he reminded him too much of his brother.

I sat through the rules and the hellos and welcome backs and watched Draco from the corner of my eye sit forward, and back like he was impatient.

I finished eating and when I sought him out before dessert he was already gone... said goodnight so he would get a full night's sleep. So when it was time I went to sleep with a note of Draco on my mind.

The next morning I woke, took a shower, went down to the great hall, had breakfast with a few students from last year, and then walked to the quidditch grounds hoping to catch Draco so I could say thank you and goodluck the rest of the team.

I sat in the stands as the students warmed up and waited for some sign of the professors. I saw Draco's hair and walked down as the students all landed. "Draco!" I shouted and he turned looking around until he spotted me and started walking over.

"What can I help you with?" He asked making sure his gloves were good and tight.

"I just wanted to thank you, I didn't get a chance last night... you know for making me a plate. And I wanted to tell you and the rest of the team good luck." I smiled up at him and he gave me a giant one I am sure no one has seen in a long time in return.

"Thank you Luna, and it was no problem to make you a plate. No one else was doing it so I thought you might want some of the good food." He said and smiled.

"Well, good luck I am going back into the stands." I said and he nodded to me and I turned to walk back and glanced over my shoulder feeling eyes on me. Draco waved at me each time I turned around, he had walked over to the rest of the team, still watching over me. I ran up the stairs and sat in the front row near the scorekeeper and waited another 15 minutes before the game was starting. The stands were full and I kept my eyes on Draco as he started flying.

The game went on, making my neck sort of hurt as I followed the ball around. But suddenly Draco whizzed past with a student on his tail as the snitch went around and around the stands I was sitting in. Suddenly both brooms seemed to be commanded and the riders were flung into the stands.

"Are you two okay?" I asked climbing my way past the students and checking on Roy before Draco as he stood.

"I'm fine." Roy said after moving his arms around and patting his chest.

I checked over Draco as he prised his arm from under some boards and gasped. "You're bleeding." I walked forward and pulled my wand out and used a spell to cut the rest of his glove, and arm band before saying another one to make the blood from his arm go back into his wound. He turned his wrist a couple times after standing and I noticed that his old Death Eater tattoo was covered by a large burn.

"Thanks Luna." He said and put his hand down letting his robe cover it again. "You sure you're okay?" He asked looking to Roy.

"Just some bruises." Roy said and hobbled down before staggering down the stairs.

"You should both go to the hospital wing." I said moving forward and sort of catching him as he tried to stay up. Draco followed and took his shoulder from me and helped him the rest of the way down. I kept up assisting with a pain medication spell here and there.

"You'll be fine, but do you want your parents informed of this situation?" Draco asked and Roy shook his head.

"My mum is busy and my dad will just make a huge fuss." He said and sat on one of the beds. "I'm just ready to get out of here and find out who won the game." He smirked towards Draco and I looked to him to see him smirking back.

"Even if we didn't catch the snitch they might have just called it off. We still need to find out what flung us from our brooms." Draco said and then tried to crack his neck and wincing.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked moving closer and saw a huge bruise where he must have struck wood. "That looks terribly painful." I said and ran my finger along the horizontal 2 inch purple skin making him pull away. "Sorry." I said pulling back.

"It didn't hurt, more like tickled." He said and turned to me now.

"Professor Malfoy ticklish? I call telling the girls in class tomorrow." Roy laughed and I looked at him with a small smile and shake of my head.

"Can I tell my students it's okay to scream like a girl when I show them scary truths about mythology history?" I asked him and his face fell. "You know not to blackmail a teacher." I chided and looked around before sighing. "I guess you should sleep, the medication will make you fall asleep soon anyways." I said and Roy nodded and laid back. "See you tomorrow Roy." I nodded and turned to walk out, Draco following me.

"You didn't have to do that." Draco said almost whispering it and I looked to him at my side and shrugged.

"Roy knows better, he is just picking on the new teacher." I said and bumped his elbow. He hissed and I stopped and looked at him touching it softly. "Sorry. How many bruises do you think you have?" I asked as he pulled his robes up and I saw a massive one on his bicep and traveling down below his elbow.

"I know I am going to have one on my back."

"You'll be so sore in the morning." I sighed out and he nodded.

"Great first day huh?" He laughed half heartedly and I looked down the hallways and heard a roar of students. "Guess the match is over." He said and a few groups of students turned the corner.

"Professor Malfoy, are you okay?" A girl asked coming up close and personal. I hid my smile as he nodded.

"Who won the match?" He asked to the crowd that seemed to form around him. I backed off hearing that the teachers did win and walked down the hallway heading to my classroom. I walked in and started passing out things that the students will make sure they have for my class in about 10 minutes when they all pour in. I had my first years come in first and then so on.

We only have 25 minute classes and I was going to use it to make sure they all made at least one friend here.

I heard a knock and turned to see Draco in the doorway. "Hi there." I smiled and continued with the papers.

"You left me with all the students." He sounded teasing and I nodded.

"I had to set up." I said simply and he walked in a bit more. "You sure you are okay?" I asked when he seemed to wince.

"I'm fine, some of the soreness is kicking in sooner than I would have expected." He said and I walked closer to him.

"You know you can always use a spell for that. Or maybe a potion? I was horrible in that class if I am honest." I laughed lightly and finished with the papers so I stopped and faced him now.

"Snape seemed to be preoccupied while teaching in our later years so it is understandable." He nodded and I shrugged.

"I'm pretty bad at cooking as well, so maybe it is just the measurements or ingredients that get to me." I laughed at myself and looked around again making sure everything was in place.

"Nervous?" Draco asked breaking through my inspection.

"I've been teaching for three years but I always want to make a good impression on the first years." I said and he chuckled lightly.

"You'll be just fine. I have to teach some of the kids who still see me as a Death Eater... I think I should be more nervous than you." He said and I nibbled my lip.

"I saw your burn mark." I said and he nodded and pulled his sleeve up.

"Self inflicted. Didn't like what it stood for, didn't like it on my arm, and didn't like people looking at me with disgust when it was forced upon me." He said and I walked closer seeing some black marks mixed in with the burns.

"You shouldn't have done it to yourself. Could have been dangerous." I said and he shrugged.

"Didn't feel like seeing another person sneer at me when I asked about getting it spelled off... no matter how painful it might have been." He said and I nodded my head to him. "Besides, I made the pledge, I wanted to take it back myself." He said and pulled his cover back down.

"Very noble of you Draco. I think everyone here will soon see how changed you are." I told him with a smile and he nodded.

"Luna?" He asked after almost walking out.

"Yes?" I asked in the same tone and he smiled before looking at the floor.

"Thank you for being yourself around me. Not faking your interest or hospitality." He said and I laughed.

"No need for thanks Draco, you are a teacher, you are older, you are different and I could tell that when you apologized for spooking the horses the other day."

"I apologized to you as well."

"I know, but the horses needed no apology, as I recall a certain boy did get hurt by a horse like creature in his third year... was that you?" I asked and he laughed and nodded.

"It was a Hippogriff, and he didn't seem nearly as dangerous as he was." He added backing out slowly and I nodded following him out.

"Have a good rest of the day Draco, hope you don't get too sore. Try a cold bath and then a hot shower." I told him and saw a couple students rush in past me.

"You too Luna. Don't be so nervous." He told me and I swear he winked, but I wasn't so sure. I waved at the few students before focusing on him when he turned to look back at me.

Draco is so different, almost carefree, and I thought there was nothing more attractive than someone who didn't care as much as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by, smiles to and from Draco were starting to make me blush as we talked over dinner, lunch, and occasional breakfast. Today was the first trip to Hogsmeade and Draco was my teacher partner.

We were the tight end, or something like that. A sweep to make sure that no students snuck away or fell behind. I walked next to him in silence, looking around and hearing little wisps around the trees around the trail. It made me think about my late father.

"Luna?" Draco called and I realized I was walking a lot slower than him. "You okay?"

"Just thinking." I nodded and sped up so I was beside him again.

"Bad thoughts? You looked a little sad."

"I was just thinking about my dad... he used to put these things into my head about creatures running around the forest. When he died I stopped believing in them." I shrugged and looked around seeing the wind picking up through the trees before it hit us and my hair pushed into my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that he had passed." He said and I shrugged.

"Only 3 other people came to the funeral. Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I said and looked around as the wind kept blowing into my face and I finally got tired of pushing it away so I pushed my hair around my shoulders and saw it fly into Draco's face. "Sorry." I giggled and held my hair to my chest and a little lower.

"You know you have beautiful hair."He said and took a lock from my grasp.

"Thank you." I smiled and then ran my fingers through my hair to keep them together.

"Professor Lovegood!" I looked up to see Roy walking towards us.

"Hey Roy." I smiled at him and he came to walk between Draco and I. "What's up?" I asked and looked to Draco who was looking down to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wondering if you knew anything more about what basically kicked us off our brooms." He stared at me and I blinked and shrugged.

"Dean is heading that investigation." Draco said and Roy turned to him.

"How fast did your bruises go away?" I tuned out their conversation and looked around, seeing a few birds migrating above before basically making a fool of myself and walking right into a sort of hole in the walkway and falling to my side.

"Luna, are you okay?" Draco asked moving Roy out of the way and holding out his hands for me to take. I stood with his help and tried to walk but my ankle was hurting pretty bad. "Okay, sat back down." Draco ordered and Roy helped set me down. "It's just a twist, but it must hurt pretty bad yeah?" He asked me moving it in circular motions and I nodded and clenched my teeth.

"Should we take her back to the castle?" Roy asked and I shook my head.

"Just say the spell to make it stop hurting, and when it starts to swell I will use my own spell." I said and Draco pulled out his wand. He whispered the spell and pulled me back up. "How much farther until we get to Hogsmeade?" I asked and he kept one arm around me my first couple steps.

"About a 5 minute walk." Draco said after glancing around. "Let's just walk a bit slower." He said looking down at my ankle.

We walked, Roy on one side and Draco on the other, though Roy eventually started walking ahead now that he wasn't talking to either one of us. He met up with his friends and I sat down on the closest log and pulled my pants leg up seeing that it was already red and swollen.

"I can do it." I said seeing Draco with his wand already pointed to my ankle.

"Too late... you okay?" He asked after reciting his spell and my swelling went down.

"Yeah, thank you Draco." I smiled and moved my ankle around to get more blood flowing into it.

"Oi! What are you doing?" I looked up and over seeing Seamus walking towards us.

"He is helping me, I twisted my ankle when I wasn't watching where I was going on the trail." I said standing up and sort of shielding Draco from any accusations Seamus was bound to throw around.

"Sure he didn't push you over Luna?" He asked still glaring at Draco.

"Pretty sure since he was on the other side of a student. Back off Seamus. We are all teachers, and when the students realize that you don't like him who knows what they will do to either of you." I said lowly and I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Draco.

"It's fine Luna. He has unresolved feelings, and to be honest, I don't blame him. But I do not appreciate you accusing me of something as childish as pushing someone over, just after thinking I was hexing her Professor Finnegan." Draco said pushing in front of me and I sighed and looked around seeing most of the students too busy to see what was going on.

"Keep your wand in your pocket Malfoy." Seamus ground out and I pushed his chest away slightly.

"Stop thinking he is going to do something." I told Seamus and he looked to me.

"Stop thinking he has changed."

"Go do something Seamus." I ordered and he gave me a look before sending a glare to Draco as he walked away.

"You don't have to keep doing that Luna." Draco said behind me and I turned to him.

"Are you my friend Draco?" I asked and he looked confused and nodded. "I stick up for my friends... even against other friends when I know one is wrong." I told him and looked around. "Do you want to come with me into the candy shop?"

"Yeah." He sighed and waved me forward plastering a smile onto his face, moving on from what just happened.

I walked in and smiled at a few students as I passed them and went towards the suckers. I grabbed four and went to pay for them and I saw Draco looking around in the chocolates and smiled. I held up my finger and walked over seeing him focusing on one particular before grabbing it and walking back over to the cashier.

Draco walked up behind me and tried to take it off the counter but I slapped his hand before paying. "You didn't have to." Draco said when I turned and handed him the chocolate.

"You didn't have to help me with my ankle either, but you did." I said and unwrapped my sucker and stuck it into my mouth and walked out and into the fresh air.

"Hey Luna, do you mind going out towards the shack? I think some students went over there before I could stop them." Cho said once I was about to sit down.

"Yeah sure." I started walking towards that place before realizing Draco was by my side. "You didn't have to come."

"Why do you do that?" He asked over my politeness.

"Do what?" I knew what he was talking about, but I was hoping he wouldn't comment further on it.

"Just do what Cho says. I don't want to cause any tension but she wasn't doing anything more than you were and she asked you to go see if kids wandered off." He said and I shrugged.

"She asked me, and I said yes. I don't care if she only wants me to do it when she can. She is basically in charge when we come out here with the kids." I said and focused on the ground so I wouldn't lose my footing again.

"You can say you are going to talk to me about something important, she can't just order you around."

"It's fine Draco, just leave it alone." I whispered looking up at him stopping now and he stopped and looked around before staring right into my eyes.

"You can defend me to people who think I am a traitor still but I can't say anything when someone thinks they can walk over you?" He asked and I sighed.

"She isn't walking all over me. She just asked me to do something." I protested and heard a twig break and looked around.

"That she is too lazy to do herself, hell she could have asked me, but she asks you." He said and I kept looking around. "What are you looking for?" He asked a couple moments later.

"You didn't hear a twig snap?" I asked looking up at him now.

"Luna-" I heard it again and turned around and crouched slightly seeing feet running through the forest. I walked closer but Draco grabbed my arm. "Me first." He said obviously hearing it that time. He walked into the trees and I was just behind him and saw a couple of 3rd years snogging.

"Get back to Hogsmeade you two!" I shouted scaring them and they both took off in the right direction making me smirk.

"I never got busted by teachers."

"Neither did I, but then again, I didn't snog someone in the woods let alone in the castle." I said and turned to get back to the trail. I wanted to make sure they were the only ones out here by being thorough.

"You didn't snog anyone at school?" He asked bewildered and I nodded. "Not even Neville?" He asked and I laughed.

"Neville is a nice guy but no. He loved me for who he thought I was... but it didn't work out." I said and he gave me a worried glance. "At most he kissed me on the cheek goodbye." I said and kept walking before seeing a few kids throwing stuff towards a kid who was running towards the shack.

"Hey!" Draco shouted and everyone turned, even the one who was running. "Get back to the rest of the class!" He ordered and they all sort of jogged past us and Draco turned to me. "So you have never kissed anyone?"

"Nope, no one Draco." I said and turned to walk behind the boys not letting them get too far out of sight. Draco caught up and didn't say anything more and I sucked on my sucker.

When we got back to people my lips were cherry red from my sucker and I threw away the stick before looking at Draco who was focused on me the entire time, which made me flush and gulp. I needed to say something, and the only thing that popped into my head was Harry's visit next week.

"You heard Harry is coming next week right?" I asked him and he sighed before nodding. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked him and he seemed to think about it.

"I haven't seen him in about a year. He and Ginny were looking at something for their wedding and I didn't hang around to have a full conversation. He thanked me for leaving the battle and offered me a job... I told him I was already working for my degree to work here and he understood." He said and shrugged before focusing on his hands that were leaning on his knees as he rubbed them together as if they were cold.

"Is he visiting one of your classes as well?" I asked and he looked up. "He is teaching one of my classes, my first years." I said and he just seemed to focus on what I said.

"That's your first class of the day right?" He asked and I nodded before shivering. I looked up and thought I saw a lightning bolt. "Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded again. "Then lets go into the 3 broomsticks and get you something warm." He said standing and as soon as I moved I felt a drop and squealed as it started pouring. "Come on." He laughed and waved me to run in front of him.

"Did it start raining?" Cho asked and I looked up and saw her covering her mouth before hiccuping.

"Yeah, have you been drinking?" I asked moving forward a bit and she giggled before nodding.

"Seamus and Dean ordered me two drinks and I didn't want to disappoint either of them. But it's weird, they tasted a little funny."

"Cho, they either charmed you or you are going to be really drunk, really fast." I said moving forward and she made a sad face.

"But they just went to get me more." She said and pointed to the barkeep.

"Draco, can you take her back to the castle?"

"No! I want to stay here." Cho whined and I sighed and looked from her to Draco.

"If we do stay you can't take anymore drinks from Seamus or Dean." Draco said and nodded to me. "I am going to go get something to sober her up some. Can't let the students see her like this." He sighed and moved around me and towards the bar.

"Let's sit down Cho." I said and she came along with me and sat in the booth and sort of laid down and I sat on the other side moving over when Draco came back over. He set down three mugs. "Cho, wake up." I said and she sat up and looked a little out of it before seeing the mug in front of her.

"I got you a hot chocolate." He told me and I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled and stirred the whipped cream into the drink hoping to cool it down just a bit.

"What is this?" Cho gagged and Draco laughed lightly and she seemed sober.

"A concoction to make you sober up."

"I didn't even drink that much."

"Seamus and Dean gave you something." I told her and she had wide eyes as she downed the rest of the mug contents and then looked around. "They tried to do the same thing at the back to work party." I told her and she let her mouth drop open before getting up on wobbly legs before muttering a spell and then marching over to the unknowingly two.

"I would hate to be them right now." Draco sighed and then laughed as he turned to face me. I thought he would have gotten up and moved to the other side but he stayed right where he was and brought his mug to his lips and took a small sip but my eyes were trained on the small line of dark liquid on his top lip. His tongue darted out and wiped it up and I inhaled before making my eyes move to the hot chocolate that I was still stirring with my mind.

I shook the memory of his lips out of my head and pulled the mug up and swallowed feeling the heat rushing down my throat and I felt it pool in my belly radiating there and letting the steam of the cup warm the rest of my features since the door to the place was open and letting in the cool air.

"Looks like we can't head back until the rain stops." Draco said looking over his shoulder and towards the door and as I looked I noticed how hard it was coming down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R &R! I have a couple followers now and I would like some feedback... please and thank you. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer. Thanks!**

Walking into the Halloween ball with my mask still in my hands I looked around. I had a muggle actress costume on, a Marilyn Monroe. I had pinned my hair up like a picture of her, and got a flowy white dress and even put a fake dot on my face.

I had a matching white mask since it was supposed to be a Halloween Masquerade but I didn't feel like putting it on so I kept in my hand.

"You know Ms. Lovegood, that mask is supposed to be on your face right?" I turned from the table I was standing near and smiled.

"What are you supposed to be Mr. Malfoy?" I asked and turned with him as he circled me and leaned on the table I had been standing at.

"I think his name is Loki." He said and I smiled and looked at his cape.

"What does Loki do exactly?" I asked and he pulled a sort of gold stick that had a blue orb on the end. "Still doesn't explain." I said and giggled when he nodded and put it down on the table.

"He is a Norse God, or something like that. I red that it was either him or his brother who was the evil one and I picked him because of the colors." He said and I looked at the green and gold and nodded.

"Slytherin." I smiled and he shrugged.

"Green was always my favorite color." He said and leaned forward and looked at my costume. "What are you?"

"I am a muggle by the name of Marilyn Monroe. I believe she was a presidents wife or mistress or something and was also an actress." I said and did a slow turn.

"Is that your hair or a wig?" He asked reaching up and I smiled.

"It's mine, and it took a long time to do this." I said and pushed his hand away when he kept touching it.

"How long? Your hair is really long." He said and I nodded. "So very, very, very long." He laughed and I nodded yet again. "So, who all do you know is here tonight?" He asked nodding out to the crowd.

"I know Ron and Hermione are here, Harry was still trying to convince Ginny, and I believe Neville is here somewhere." I said and leaned on the table now and looked out at the students all dancing around and tilted my head to the side.

"You miss him?" Draco asked and I heard something in his tone that made me give a sarcastic laugh.

"I miss being able to have a conversation when he is around. He made things so awkward. It was horrible, still is. If I were to walk over to Hermione and Ron and start a conversation and he had to talk to one of them he would ignore my presence." I said and sighed and shook my head.

"What a git." Draco said and I laughed and slapped his upper arm.

"Don't be mean Draco." I scolded and he sighed but nodded. "He's just angry that we didn't work out, and he takes that out on me." I said and he nodded at me and then seemed to narrow his eyes. "What?"

"Is that marker on your face?" He asked and reached forward and I giggled.

"It's makeup. My muggle had a mole like this one." I said and covered it and he laughed lightly. "Does it look silly?" I asked picturing it on my face now.

He took my chin and tilted it before shaking his head. "It is a little smeared but that might just be because you touched it once or something. Here." He said and started using his thumb as he got a little closer to make sure it was okay.

"Malfoy." His eyes snapped so he was looking past my head and let his hands fall from my face.

"Hello Ron, Hermione." Draco nodded and backed away from me.

"Luna, have you seen Harry or Ginny yet?" Hermione asked me trying to defuse the tension between all of us.

"No, I didn't even know that they finally decided to come." I said and she rubbed her arm and I saw the wedding ring on her finger and looked away towards the crowd. "Isn't that them right there?" I asked pointing to the very familiar couple swaying in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes it is, come on Ron." Hermione pulled him away but that didn't stop him from sending a glare over his shoulder towards Draco.

"You think there is any of the food left?" I asked turning to him with bright eyes and then walked past him and wrapped my hand around his wrist that then ended my hand in his as I pulled him along.

"Guess not, but it's only about 4 minutes until they announce that anyone who wants to eat can go to the outside corridor." Draco said and I sighed and saw one cracker so I grabbed it and started nibbling on it. "Come on." He said and this time he took my hand and pulled me through the crowds and out into the hallways were the kitchen help was putting things on the table. Draco saw the plates and snapped his fingers before handing me the plate. "Go on." He smiled and touched the small of my back before adding pressure so I would get all the food that I wanted.

He only had large foods on his plate where I had a little bit of everything. "Let's sit on the stairs." I said and walked farther so I was sitting down first and Draco pulled off his outer costume coat before sitting down.

"Did you go to that ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Draco asked and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"No one asked me, I didn't have any friends and I didn't feel like standing on the sidelines hoping for a guy to dance with me." I said and started with some of the salad.

"You should have came, I didn't dance with anyone like that either but it was a really nice." Draco said and I shrugged.

"Who was your date?" I asked before taking a huge bite to keep from making a face at the name he was going to say.

"I went alone, but I was pushed to dance with a few girls by Professor McGonagall. Wasn't the best night, most of the girls were stepping on my feet and one even asked if she could just stand on my feet like she did her dad." He said and I laughed lightly. "It wasn't funny." He said and started laughing despite himself.

"Did you all go through a dancing class though?" I asked knowing I heard a lot of complaints from a lot of people around that time.

"Yep, I already knew how to dance, but yeah, the dance class was a little over the top, but somehow funny when Ron had to dance with McGonagall." He said and I laughed at the thought. "I wasn't there but I heard his own brothers laughed at him as well as Harry." He said and took a bite of his meat.

"I had to dance with a 7th year because he came in late and I was the only one without a partner." I said remembering it all now. "He was so much taller than me." I nodded and used my fork to open up my small chicken leg.

"You were what? Year 3?" He asked and I nodded chewing slowly. We talked about the rest of our years slightly laughing at each other and then he stopped and looked up and nodded.

I looked to see Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry walking out to get food and staring at us. Neville and Ron were glaring, Ginny and Hermione looked confused but Harry just had a simple smile on his face and nodded to us before telling Neville to move so the line would.

"I should leave." He sighed and I gave him a worried look.

"Why? Are you not having fun?" I asked and he sighed and set his plate on the side of himself before sighing and leaning back towards me.

"I would be ruining the fun when they all come and talk with you." He said and I shrugged.

"I am having fun and I would rather not let you just walk away because that means I won't be having fun. Like I old you Neville makes everything awkward." I said and scooted down so I was sitting on the same stair as him and just begged him with puppy dog eyes and batted my lashes.

"Don't do that." He laughed lightly and covered his eyes only to peek out while I continued begging. "Okay, fine. I will stay." He sighed and shook his head giving me a fake glare before it slipped into a smile.

"Thank you Draco." I smiled and took my own plate.

"'Thank you Draco' what?" Ginny asked giddy as she walked right towards us.

"I told her about some sauce on her chin." He said and sat up straight as I wiped my chin for good measure.

"So, how come you two got to eat first?" Ginny asked sitting down and smiling as Harry walked over as well with the three others just behind him.

"We are teachers and we knew when the food would be brought out." I said simply and smiled.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Ron asked me and I smiled.

"She's Marilyn Monroe, she was an actress and also a mistress of an American president and it is said she committed suicide after he was assassinated." Hermione answered and I blinked at the entire description.

"I didn't get that into the life of her." I said timidly and looked down to my white dress I had been so careful not to get dirty.

"And you Malfoy? What are you supposed to be?" Neville basically spat and I looked up and sighed.

"A comic book character." He said simply before meeting my eyes and then looking down to his food. I started eating faster so we would be done soon.

"And what are you guys?" I asked just to make sure it wouldn't be really awkward.

"We are Bonnie and Clyde." Ginny said and looked up at Harry and I just blinked not knowing who that was.

"They were famous bank robbers in the muggle world." Harry explained when he realized most of us didn't get it.

"We are some Disney couple." Ron muttered and Hermione smacked his shoulder.

"We are Beauty and the Beast." She said and I smiled at her yellow dress, it was quite beautiful now that I see it properly.

"Stupid names." Ron muttered and Hermione hit his arm again as we all laughed.

"It was my favorite as a child." Hermione said and glared at Ron before sighing and moving to sit down. Ron gave a worried look to all of us before just letting it pass.

"We better get back to supervising." I said after finishing. I cleared my throat and Draco took his last bite before standing and helping me up. He took my plate and grabbed his jacket before moving to throw it all away.

"Luna, what are you doing with him?" Ron asked stopping me as I made my way down.

"Ronald." Ginny scolded and I smiled at her.

"It's called being friends with someone who needs one. Harry did the same for me once." I said and then jogged to walk with Draco back into the dance that was still crowded.

"I get what you mean about Neville. He was glaring at the two of us." Draco told me in a hushed tone and I nodded and smiled at a few students who tried to get me out on the dance floor. "Go on, I will still be here." He said and I walked with the few Ravenclaw girls and swayed to the music, twirling a few times and then gasped when my dress came up too high. I tucked it down between my legs and laughed before walking away with my cheeks burning red.

"That is something I won't be doing again." I laughed lightly as I sat down next to Draco who must have been watching because he was laughing at me.

"Not too many people saw it I don't think." He said and sat forward and I shook my head and covered my face laughing at myself.

"Nice moves Luna." Ginny laughed and I pulled my hands away and saw her and Harry approaching.

"Please don't." I whined and Draco laughed lightly again and sat forward.

"You're about the same color as Ginny's hair Luna." Harry laughed and I nibbled on my bottom lip and looked away from the rest of the table.

"Would you like something to drink Luna?" Draco asked cutting off any other teasing remarks.

"Yes please Draco." I sent him a mouthed thank you and he just nodded and started to walk away.

"Harry be a dear and go with him." Ginny dismissed him and I giggled at Harry's open mouth.

"Fine." He grumbled and walked away with a shake of his head walking next to Draco and they started a small conversation.

"That is a sight to see." Ginny giggled and I nodded in agreement. "So, what is really going on with you and Draco?" She asked with narrowed eyes, showing me she was ready to call me on any bullshit.

"Nothing, sadly. I like him, I really do but this is me we are talking about Ginny. He just needs a friend and I know he wouldn't like me like that. And even if he did, I don't think I would want him to take that chance." I sighed and knew that Draco might like me as a friend, one he probably thought he would never befriended in the first place but that was it. Nothing more.

"I think he might just surprise all of us in due time." She said and I just smiled, hoping that I fooled her so she would stop trying to give me hope.

"Here you are." Draco said after a few moments and I smiled as I took the punch from him.

"Thanks, Dean and Seamus didn't spike it this time did they?" I asked and he laughed and shook his head.

"Even if they did somehow, there is coffee out in the hall." He said and sat down and I smiled and ready to say something when a tap landed on my shoulder.

"Yes Neville?" I asked confused as ever and he took the cup from me and I watched him throw it to the side and I gasped. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I saw Malfoy wave his wand over it that's why!" He shouted before moving to grab Draco by his coat.

"Let him go Neville!" I pushed at his shoulders as Draco just tried to unclasp his hands from his shirt.

"What did you spell her with, huh?" Neville ground out before pushing Draco against the wall and looked ready to punch him.

"Neville!" Harry shouted and he turned his face. "We both made sure that someone didn't spike the punch. He would have waved his wand over the entire thing if he had thought of it before pouring the two cups." Harry said and I sighed thanking him mentally for making sure Neville knew what was right.

"Please take your hands off of me now." Draco said and I heard the coldness in his tone and licked my lips as Neville made a show of taking his hands out of Draco's shirt before turning to me.

"Why would you stick up for him?" He asked getting in my face before grabbing my arm tightly. Draco reacted by gripping Neville's wrist and whispering something in his ear.

"Neville, I think you should go to the other side of the room." Harry muttered as he slowly let go of my arm and I reached up and rubbed it before backing away. It was so unlike Neville to grab me, let alone try to fight Draco. I wondered what had gotten into him.

Neville left in a hatse, glaring at Draco and then me before pushing through the dancing students. "You okay?" Draco asked and touched my hand so I would move it.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said and smiled before hearing shouting just behind me. "What now?" I whined and saw two students pushing each other. One being Roy and the other being, Tommy, one of his Quidditch teammates and a girl was trying to break them up. "Roy, Tommy! Come with me." I demanded walking over and they both stopped before glaring at each other and following me out into the hall before going into a classroom.

"He started it!" Tommy shouted when I finally turned to them.

"I don't care... I want to know why." I said and crossed my arms waiting.

"I went to get Angelica something to drink and I came back and he was trying to get her to the dance floor, even though she is my date." Roy said and turned to face off with Tommy.

"Aren't you two teammates?" I asked when Tommy was about to say something back.

"So?" Tommy spat and I sighed.

"Now I know why Slytherin won't win any games. You don't know the meaning of Teamwork do you?" I asked them and they both glared at each other even more. "You two will do a project on the game of Quidditch and how it had progressed over the years. I want you to choose one person that had either the same house or position on the field from any time before 2000 as well and write a full report on him. Got it?" I asked and the both tried to protest but I heard none of it.

"How long until we have to turn it in?" Roy grumbled out and I thought about it.

"You have a month. So two weeks before you go home for Christmas break. I'd get to work on one of them tomorrow morning, or maybe even tonight. Neither of you will be allowed on the field if you so much as say an insult to the other. Am I clear. I will tell all teachers of your requirements. Now go." I sida and waved them both away before moving to get a piece of parchment to write down the deadline and all that it entails.

"So, what were they fighting over?" Draco's voice carried through the halls and I looked up before finishing the writing.

"Who got to dance with Angelica Hastings apparently. She was Roy's date but Tommy swopped in and wanted a dance." I said and sat down in a huff.

"And their punishment?" He asked and I nodded to the paper as he came forward still. "No wonder why Tommy asked if he could interview me when I was walking here." He sighed and I giggled.

"Sorry." I sat forward and rubbed my arm that was starting to feel a bit sore.

"He really grabbed you didn't he?" Draco asked coming closer to me and lifting my arm.

"It's fine. Let's get back." I said and waved my hand over the parchment sending it to my classroom and then leading the way out to the dance.

"Ah, Luna, come!" Viktor said and grabbed my hand as soon as Draco and I walked back in. "I have danced with all my friends accept you. Where have you been?" He asked and I looked over my shoulder to Draco who was now leaning against the wall, watching me walk off.

"I had to deal with two kids who were almost fighting." I told him and he laughed. I knew I had to tell him about it anyways since he was their teacher.

"Which ones?"

"Tommy and Roy. I gave them two assignments, one as a team the other by themselves. Where are you taking me?" I asked as he kept pulling me along.

"We dance." He said and I laughed as he put one hand on my waist and stretched out my other and I went around with him until the song was over and I pulled away. "One more?" He asked and I shook my head and laughed. "I think Draco Malfoy is jealous." He said pulling me back towards him.

"No Viktor, please? I don't want to dance. I hate dancing." I laughed as he spun me around and my dress picked up. "See, I don't want to." I laughed and pulled my hand from his and backed away.

"You seemed to enjoy dancing." Draco said and I shook my head.

"I don't like the fast moving dances... I would have been perfectly happy moving from side to side." I told him knowing that through half that dance I was taking way too small steps so I wouldn't step on Viktors feet by accident.

"Oh you like the romantic type. Laying your head on the guys shoulder his resting on top... I get it." He said with a smile and I shrugged.

"I like what I like. I can't really change it." I said and only I knew I was talking more about just the dancing.

We sat and watched the kids making sure no fights broke out of anything and we were assigned the last to leave. Draco had gone to the last couple as I finished cleaning up a bit and I smiled when I heard soft music playing.

"One last dance how you like it?" Draco asked standing in the middle of the dancefloor that was now empty.

"Okay." I whispered and walked towards him slowly and he gripped my hand when I got close enough. I moved my other placing it on his shoulder the same time his hand wrapped around my waist to pull me in closer so I could lie my head on his chest since I didn't reach his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine and we moved side to side in slow circles until the song was almost over. "Thank you Draco."

"I'll walk you to your room." He said once the band had backed everything up. I just nodded even though I knew his quarters were the other way. I could pretend that he would give me a goodnight kiss at my door like some silly teenager, though it wouldn't happen.

I started pulling out the bobby pins on the way there and was only half done when we got to my room. "Thank you again for the dance Draco." I said opening up the door and he nodded taking in a deep breath. "Sweet dreams." I told him as I turned around to close my door. He nodded and gulped and my hope shone through when he looked like he was going to say something but didn't.

He said he goodnight and turned to go to his own quarters and I closed my door and locked it taking a moment to tell myself it wasn't the end of the world that he didn't say or do anything suggestive.

I turned and went right to taking the bobby pins out so I could get to bed. This night could not have teased me anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

When the two reports on Quidditch and players came in from Roy and Tommy I didn't have to the to look over them right away, so I set them aside for a week. Roy had apparently quartered Harry Potter to do his interview, and Tommy had committed to Draco for his.

I read over Harry's story first before grading it as a B+. I started reading over Draco's and realized Tommy must have used different questions so I used the questions sheet to follow.

 **When was the first time you were on a broom?**

 _ **My first time on a broom was with one of my nannies. I was about 5 years old and my parents had gone to some meeting and wasn't expected back for a couple days. I convinced her to take me for a ride on my father's broom and once we came back from going around the manor a couple times I tried it on my own and broke my arm.**_

 **What made you want to be a seeker?**

 _ **Harry Potter was the seeker of his team and back then I wanted to outshine him. And I was really fast. I tried out, got the spot and that was that.**_

 **Do you remember your first winning catch of the snitch?**

 _ **Yeah, we were going against Ravenclaw and it must have been pure luck because I had only been chasing it for a couple 10 minutes when I caught it. The other seeker was way behind me.**_

 **Have you ever won a match for a girl? If so which girl?**

 _ **Nope. Never promised, never got asked to win a match for a girl. Not that I would. I would win for myself and to prove that I was the better seeker.**_

 **In your years at Hogwarts how many time did you have to use teamwork as a seeker?**

 _ **I see where you are going... a seeker might not need teamwork at all times but when it comes to winning overall you have to have teamwork. Slytherin once teamed up on one Hufflepuff seeker so I would catch the snitch, and it worked.**_

 **What kind of advice would you give the Slytherin Team to win next week?**

 _ **To work together to come up with a game plan rather than just calling out each others names to give away who you would throw the ball too.**_

 **Would you ever help out our team to make us better?**

 _ **Professor Malfoy laughs:**_ _ **I don't know why you guys would need my help. Just be a team and work together. Establish what you want to happen rather than just going along with it. You don't think Krum went on the field without some sort of game plans did you?**_

 **Is it true you are getting married?**

 _ **Who the bloody hell said I was getting married? No. No! Ha! Nope. Can we get back on topic or was that all of your questions?**_

 **Would you consider helping out your former house when it comes to Quidditch?**

 _ **If it means you aren't trying to get personal information from me, I will see you all in the locker room an hour before dinner Friday night.**_

The rest of the paper was describing Draco and how he seemed to freak out over the marriage question and be quick to end the interview. I set the paper down and gave it a B before moving on to their report on the game.

I knew enough about it, and each other their handwriting to know that they had even started to finish each others sentences. I gave it a A- and started on the quizzes I had given out today and before too long I heard my door open.

"You going to come to dinner Luna?"

"I'm grading." I said with a soft voice and looked up to see Draco walking towards me and his face was set in a certain way.

"What are you grading right now that you can't grade after you get food?" He asked and took my quill from me and twisted his fingers to send it up to the ceiling. "Come on." He persisted and I sighed but grabbed the three parchments so I could give them to Roy and Tommy. "What are those?"

"Roy and Tommy's stuff." I said and he held out his hand in silent question and I gave it to him.

"Why did Tommy get a B and Roy get a B+?" He asked and I laughed.

"Because Roy has bad interview skills and Tommy mentioned something about you getting married." I said and he let his mouth hang open.

"He actually wrote that down?" He asked and I nodded. "Wow."

"Did you help them with their team plays for Quidditch?" I asked and he sighed but nodded. "What?"

"I forgot how arrogant some students can be. I went to bed and kept asking myself if that was what I was like." I laughed and covered my mouth when he looked at me and he waited. "What? Was I like that?"

"Arrogant? Are you trying to defend that you weren't?" I asked wondering what he was really asking and he shook his head.

"I knew I was a little brat that needed what I got." He said but this time I didn't nod or anything just kept my mouth shut tight. "You can agree Luna." He told me and I sighed but looked around.

"You did call me Loony Lovegood." I said and he sucked in a breath.

"I am sorry." He said and I smiled at him.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. What do you think is for dinner tonight?" I asked as I heard the clamour of the students just up ahead.

"It's some type of pasta night." He said and I nodded as we arrived and I took the papers from him and walked towards the slytherin table seeing Roy and Tommy laughing with food in their mouths.

"Boys." I called and they both put the rest of the food hanging from their faces and looked scared.

"Hello Professor Lovegood." Norris said for them and I nodded to him before putting the papers in front of the two boys.

"Maybe you will find a little teamwork does work wonders." I said and they both wiped their hands and reached for the joint paper and lifted it up seeing the grade. They both cheered, clapped their hands together and then showed it off before going for their own.

"How come we got B's on this." Tommy said and I raised an eyebrow to him.

"I don't think you meant to ask about a wedding, and if you did, you shouldn't have put it in the essay." I said and he 'what'ed and ran his eyes over the paper before sighing.

"I'm sorry professor, I was doing this late at night, I think I interchanged one of the questions and answers." He said and ran a hand through his hair but I waved it off.

"You still passed. It's good to see you two knowing what it means to be friends and teammates." I said and walked away sitting with Draco and Viktor at the front of the room. Viktor was talking to Draco about him helping out with the Slytherin team again soon as I plated my food and sat down.

"You two don't know how well you helped that team." Viktor said pointing at the two of us and I shook my head.

"It was a punishment." I said and he laughed.

"But do you see them now? Laughing and being nice?" He said and gestured to them and I nodded.

"They just found some mutual ground." I waved it off and took my first bite of pasta and tried to fit all the noodles into my mouth until I realized Draco and Viktor were both watching me and I just bit off the noodles so they fell back onto the plate and looked around my my napkin.

Draco had a soft smile on his face while Viktor looked ready to tell me how unlady like that was. I felt a cloth near my hand and took it from Draco with a smile and wiped my face. The two started talking after that and I ate as quickly as I could and as lady like so I wouldn't gross out Viktor or Draco before excusing myself.

I saw the decorations for Christmas being set up in the hallway and thought about how I would be staying here. I don't have any other family to celebrate with and going to my old home was not on the to-do list. It was so lonely and drafty there and I would just be miserable. So I stay here and watch over the students who don't or can't go home.

I walked back into my classroom that hasn't been decorated in the last 2 years and just went back to quiz grading.

I called my quill down from the ceiling and kept grading, throwing myself into work. Soon I would be the only teacher here to watch over the 15 kids not going home. Most of them were older and I still had the kitchen staff to help out.

I knew I should make it special for those kids but I just wasn't feeling it. I finished grading and decided that I needed to start working on harder things to challenge my older kids so I grabbed a couple papers, more ink, and my quill before heading to the library.

I was writing when someone pulled out a chair before me so I finished before looking up and seeing Draco. "I thought you would be in bed already." I said and flipped a page.

"I went to your room, and classroom trying to find you until I saw a light in here. What are you doing?" He asked and I finished before looking up and sighing.

"I am getting a start on my teachings for next term."

"That makes sense, wouldn't want to do it over break." He said and I shrugged. "Where are you going over break?"

"I am staying here." I said and went to writing more stuff down.

"Why? Did Cho ask you to do that? You could have told her no Lu-"

"I have no where else to go Draco. My dad is dead, I have no other family. Who would I spend time with?" I asked sort of snapping at him and he looked over my face and I sighed. "I think I need to get some sleep."

I closed my book and lifted it and started to walk away when Draco's arm stopped me. "You can come home with me." He offered and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I am the only teacher that offered to stay. I can't leave the kids here without a teacher." I said and touched his leg but he grabbed my hand and stood up so I wouldn't keep walking away.

"Then I will stay."

"No, you already made plans to go home, then go home." I said and moved out of his space before turning and leaving the library in a flurry before walking quickly to my room. I set the book I brought down on my bed before moving to get in my skimpy nightgown and then my robe over it.

I only wore this one because Ginny gave it to me for my birthday saying that my long one was too old and starting to get see through. So I threw it out. I walked out of the bathroom and felt a chill and looked around seeing my window open.

I walked over and saw an owl propped on the space and I saw something in it's carrier, a small note, and pulled it out.

 _You know, I'm still staying over Christmas break. I'll even help you decorate the tree. -Draco M._


	6. Chapter 6

The day the kids were departing I got up early, put on my thickest cloak as well as a pair of jeans, and a simple button up and my tan boots before taking a long walk towards the Black Lake.

I ended up sitting on a elevated tree stump. I picked up a twig and started making a small spear out of it, making it nice and sharp. But then I threw it onto the frozen lake and picked up a larger, rounder twig and started carving it with my wand.

I felt the snow and stopped for a moment to pull up my hood. I went back to whittling the wood making it look like a little Christmas tree. I grabbed it and pocketed my wand and stood up ready to go back to the castle when I saw Draco walking down already with two mugs.

"You should have went home." I mumbled when he got closer.

"Is that why you have been avoiding me for two weeks?" He asked and I looked away and across the lake. "It is, somehow, I knew that was it. But you know what? I still stayed for you." He said and walked around me and sat where I had and patted the spot beside him.

"You shouldn't have." I mumbled walking over and sitting with him.

"Stop that. Drink your hot chocolate and just enjoy the frozen lake." He ordered and I took a deep breath and did just that. Looking around as the snow fell and I felt Draco watching me so I started to blow on my hot chocolate before taking a long sip. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What did you and your father usually do around Christmas?" He asked softly and I took another sip. "You don't have to tell me." He said and I looked up at him.

"We would put all the presents under the tree and then sleep in the living room and we also left the curtains open so when the sun shone through we would wake up and open presents. Then we would start cooking." I said and shrugged not thinking it was anything special than what other families did. Sure most families probably didn't sleep in the living room.

"We did the same thing." Draco said and leaned back with a sigh and I turned to him with a glare. "Okay, so we didn't. I usually woke up and one of my nannies would sit with me while I opened my presents and my parents slept in. Then would do whatever until the house elves were done cooking dinner." He said and shrugged. "Would have been the same this year, except with the nannies and toys I would get." He laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"So instead you are going to just hang out with me and 15 students and the house elves for Christmas feast?" I asked and shook my head sadly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be home anymore than you want to be alone with the students." He said and I focused on my cup. "Come on. Let's go back into the castle." He said standing and grabbing my hand.

"You're very pushy." I muttered to him and he laughed. "It's not funny."

"It's a little bit funny." He said and helped me sort of climb a snow hill that had formed. He kept hold of my hand but moved it so it was in the crook of his arm and I almost leaned my head on his upper arm but knew I shouldn't.

"Professor Lovegood come here, there is something for you in our common room." I heard a Ravenclaw first year shout and I looked to Draco and he waved me on and I walked faster than him.

"Where is it?" I asked and Reina pointed to a wrapped present that was sitting just near the stairs and I walked towards it seeing my name on it. I opened the small card that had manly scrawl on it and heard Reina mutter something to someone as I read it.

 _You will never be alone on Christmas my little Luna._

I saw my dad's name beside it but that couldn't be real. I sat on the floor after a moment and stared at it. The handwriting was just like his, but this couldn't be from him. He has been gone almost a year and a half.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Draco said touching my shoulders and I raised the card to him before focusing on the wrapped present in front of me. "How long has he been gone? Maybe he had this all setup for you." He said and I just started with the bow, untying it.

"Then why didn't I get it last Christmas?" I asked and ran my fingers under the folds until I saw the first side of it.

"Maybe he knew it would hurt too much." He whispered to me, or maybe he said it in the same tone as before but in my head it seemed like he was so far away.

I crumpled the paper up and looked at the brown box before using my nail to poke a hole into the tape before dragging it so I could open it. I pulled the flaps up and covered my mouth and got on my knees to dig through all the things.

There were books and pictures that I remembered but haven't seen in such a long time because my dad said he had gotten rid of them when my mother died.

"Is that your mother?" Draco asked softly as I pulled out a picture of my mother holding me the day I was born.

"Yeah, she was my age when she had me." I told him and looked over as he gave me a small smile.

"Was she Ravenclaw too?" He asked and I nodded. "She must be very proud of you Luna." He said and I took a deep breath.

"I should take this to my room." I muttered and put things back in before trying to pick it up.

"I'll carry it." He said and I let him lift it but kept my eyes on him as I walked to my room. He walked in and set it on my bed and I heard a small clash and opened it up wondering what that was.

I took everything out, pictures, love letters, books, and anything else and saw a ring at the bottom and picked it up. I slipped it on all my fingers before finding out that it fit snugly on my index finger.

"You okay Luna?" Draco asked and I took a deep breath and looked up at him and nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just, I remember some of this stuff. This is my moms wedding ring, these were the books she was studying when she died, and these pictures were all around my room until my dad couldn't stand it anymore." I said and touched some of them before finding places all around my room to put them.

"And this one? Surely your mother wasn't studying children's stories and songs." He said seeing the last book in the box.

"It's the one that she used to read to me every night so that I would go to sleep." I said taking it from him slowly and went through the pages.

"Do you want to stay in here Luna?" Draco asked and I looked up from the pages and shook my head knowing if I did then I would never come out.

"Let's go and see what the students are doing." I said setting down the book before rushing to the door. Draco wanders out looking at me up and down as if making sure I was really okay.

We went into the library where everyone seemed to have gathered and started playing games, like hide and seek around the castle, as well as tag, and some chess games then eventually we all made snowmen and also sang a couple Christmas Carols.

When it came to saying goodnight Draco asked me to stay down in the kitchen with him because he didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. So I did.

We ended up playing a stupid drinking game. Actually a couple games. I remember Would You Rather, Truth Or Dare, and then the last was Never Have I Ever.

I remember him walking me to my room and then it sort of blurred in with my dream. I am sure in my dream I threw my arms around him and kissed him, and then pulled him into my room, and then clothes came off and things happened... but it was a dream because he wouldn't do that. Not with me.

But why did I wake up naked and sore the next morning in my room alone?


	7. Chapter 7

I got out of the long shower and started brushing out my hair in the mirror when I saw marks on my neck and then looked on the other side to see a couple more. I used magic to make them disappear and then dressed in a thick black dress that went to my knees and slipped on some leggings and flats before adding a sweater and went right to the library. Using the restricted section to hide out in.

I went through memory spells to find one that might help me find out if something did happen last night between Draco and I without me really having to ask him face to face but didn't find one that fit.

Then after that I started on the last tests that I gave out the day before break and ticked off the passes and the fails and then started creating extra credit sheets for more than half of my students.

At dinner time I went down to the kitchen and ate with the elves, talked with them, and then wandered the halls, stopping and hiding when I thought I heard someone running through them.

I felt like a student again, out after hours after sleepwalking until I was outside.

I made it to my room only to freeze when I saw Ginny waiting for me. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought about you yesterday and I felt so bad because we didn't invite you to our place... I wanted to come and make sure you were okay." She said getting up and hugging me tightly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was okay. Nothing like it used to be though." I said and moved to sit down on my bed.

"Do you want to come to our place? Just for a couple days? Who else is here? You know, teacher wise?" She asked pacing and I knew not inviting me was taking it's toll on her.

"It's just Draco and I but tha-"

"It's you and Draco huh? How many kids?" She asked with a glint in her eye and I felt my face flush and she gasped. "Did something happen?"

"No, no of course not." I whispered and shook my head.

"But you want it to, don't you?" She asked and I licked my lips and reached up to rub my neck and she waited with wide eyes. "You do." She giggled and then went towards the door and started shouting Draco's name and I ran after her but she was faster.

"Ginny!" I called taking a breather and she squealed after rounding a corner.

"Hey Draco, I was wondering, would you mind if I took Luna with me for like 3 days? I feel so bad that I didn't think about inviting her to Christmas and I just want to make it up to her." She took a 5 second pause and I walked down towards where she and he must be and I deliberately walked slowly. "No, great." I didn't even hear him say anything. "Let's go get some of your clothes." She said seeing me and grabbing my arm.

"Ginny!" I protested almost tripping over my own feet as she pulled on me.

"Can I just talk to her for a moment?" Draco asked and Ginny instantly let go of me making me trip until I was leaning on the wall.

"Of course." Ginny said and turned to me. "I will go pack for you."

"Hi, where have you been all day?" He asked and I looked up after straightening out.

"I was grading... and then I had to make a lot of extra credit things." I said and tried to keep my blush away.

"And you didn't come down for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner?" He asked and crossed his arms and looked a little suspicious.

"I woke up really late this morning, so I had a large brunch in the kitchen. I haven't eaten dinner yet." I said and gulped when he seemed to focus more on my eyes than my entire face. "How were the kids today?"

"They all sort of kept to themselves." He said and I nodded.

"Did you want to plan something, I can tell Ginny I have to stay." I said pointing in the direction she took off in.

"Oh, uh, no, just wanted to make sure you were okay. That we were okay." He said and I just nodded feeling a bit let down and looked down to my feet before looking up with a fake smile on my face. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Of course. I guess I will see you in- what? 2 days?" I asked trying to remember what Ginny said.

"She said 3 you might want to work out the specifics with her. Have fun Luna." He said and backed away with a sort of pained look on his face before he nodded, took a deep breath and turned to walk away.

I took a moment to relax and I slumped onto the wall and then took my time going back towards me room. I packed the night gown she got and more socks since she had just packed my sandals and then she took my hand and in a blink of an eye we were standing in her and Harry's house.

"Hey Luna, how are you?" He asked juggling his son in his arms. James was only a couple months old and I cooed as he reached for me right away.

"I am just fine." I smiled and reached out and Harry nodded and let me have him. He cuddled into my arms and seemed so content and Ginny sighed.

"He doesn't sleep through the night, he had been but now he isn't. It's weird." Ginny said rubbing a hand over his head and he whimpered so she pulled it back. "He is very temperamental. It seems he only lets Harry hold him these days... and you." She said and sat down as Harry did and he let her sit on his knee.

"He's such an adorable baby." I cooed and touched his cheeks before tickling under his chin making him smile.

I got so caught up in James that I didn't realize his parents had been drifting off. "I made up the guest bedroom for you Luna... there is some leftovers in the fridge, feel free to eat anything you like." Ginny said and I looked up.

"Can I put him to bed?" I asked holding James a bit tighter.

"He's sleeping in the room between ours." Harry said right away and pulled Ginny up the stairs with him.

I swayed around the living room a bit before he fell asleep and I went up to put him to bed.

I loved babies. Especially James, he was just so cute and nice to me whenever I see him. Which isn't much now that school has started.

I went down and had a bit of their dinner and then went up to bed as well. I laid there, looking out the window into the sky and wondered about Draco.

The three days passed, I spent so much time with James I yearned for a baby of my own. I arrived back to Hogwarts hearing that Draco had asked for Cho to come back early so he could still take a small break from the castle.

He was gone for the rest of the break, and once he was back he was very busy, even if he wasn't the one to tell me that.

I heard Viktor saying something about how coming down to help out with teaching not only the Slytherin team but all of them. He also started helping Dean out with the Dark Arts classes now that some of the Dueling techniques.

But he still came for me to make me come to dinner and smiled at me in the morning, but something shifted between us and I was only noticing it now after three weeks after break. He let me hold his arm a lot more, seemed to let me hang on his arm, like a trophy. He talked to more people than to me when we were walking than to me while we were eating and it was starting to annoy me.

So I set an alarm for myself tonight, to go to the dining hall before he could have the chance to come and get me. I had a rather rough day, with getting sick in my second class, and then almost getting sick again at lunch, I didn't want to be annoyed by Draco's etiquette tonight. I entered and saw Cho waving me over and I put on a smile and met her.

"Draco is in the infirmary, asking for you. Something went wrong during his and Dean's duel today. He wanted me to make sure that you ate before you ca- wait Luna." I had already turned around and started rushing out of the hall.

I rushed down the corridors, dodging some late students and was out of breath by the time I got to the hospital wing. "Miss Lovegood, are you alright?"

"Where is Draco?" I asked and she waved me forward with a light smile and I rushed around her and the curtain seeing a blistered and red Draco. "What happened?"

"You better have eaten your dinner Luna." Draco struggled to get out and I basically fell into the chair and felt the tears well up.

"What happened?" Even to my own ears I sounded like a scared child.

"I didn't block when I was supposed to. Entirely my fault." He said and I looked over his blistered face and met his eyes. "Please don't look at me like that."

"What is she doing to help you?" I asked and he sighed and tried to nod over to a stand to his left and I got up and walked over. "Cream? Is that all?" I asked and he nodded. "That's bollocks." I said and turned but felt his hand touch my leg and stopped.

"Sit down." He murmured and I deflated and walked over to sit in the chair again.

"Why didn't you block?" I asked and he licked his lips.

"Is it true you got sick this morning?" He asked me and I blinked my surprise.

"Yeah, second class. Why?" I asked and he held out his hand and I looked at it before taking it.

"I didn't realize how under the influence you were that night." He told me and I felt confused. "I was out of it almost as much. The next day you avoided me when I wanted to talk to you, and then you went off with Ginny..." He gulped and I pulled my hand away but he caught my middle finger and held onto it. "I knew you regretted it, even if you didn't really remember."

"I thought it was a dream." I breathed out and he looked away and the nurse came around and caught my attention.

"If you will excuse us, it is time for me to give Mr. Malfoy the treatment. You look a bit pale miss, you should go and eat. He will be out of here by tomorrow morning." She tried to assure me and I looked to Draco who looked ready to ask me to stay put I nodded to the woman and stood before dashing out of the curtains.

I walked to the kitchen and took about three tins of crackers before going to my room and thinking about what he said.

He let me think it was all a dream... and the fact he was so distracted when he heard I was sick this morning he got scared it meant something, and it very well might mean something. I ate another half a sleeve of crackers to calm my nervous stomach before heading back into the hospital wing.

"Hello again Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy dozed off a couple hours ago, he really needs his rest if he is going to be able to teach tomorrow morning." The nurse said right away and I gulped.

"I just needed something from the back, I won't disturb him." I promised not even knowing if I would want to talk to him right now.

I went into the back and grabbed a test someone brought from the muggle world and opened it before leaving with the one stick in my pocket. "Good night Miss. Lovegood."

"Good night." I nodded to her before rushing to the nearest bathroom. I peed on the stick and put the cover on before walking slowly back to my room. I ate a couple crackers before being able to take the test out of my pocket. "Positive." I murmured before setting it on the table and laying on top of my bed before basically letting my body shut down for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Luna! Open the door, come on!" I stirred awake and looked around my room before rubbing my eyes and getting up to get the door. I opened the door and looked up at Draco. "Are you just waking up?" He asked pushing his way in and I nodded and closed my door and leaned against it before pushing off and walking towards my bed again.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked almost quietly and he sighed and pulled my desk chair so he was sitting close to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or stay here until you woke up... but Luna I didn't want you to get angry with me, I didn't want our friendship to disappear." He pleaded and I looked to the stick on my desk and picked it up before giving it to him. He looked a little confused and took it before looking at it. "What is it?"

"A pregnancy test." I said and he still looked confused. "It's positive."

"Really?" He asked looking up at me before down to the stick again. "Luna I'm-"

"If you are going to say you are sorry please just don't." I whispered and moved to lie down under my sheets but he stopped me and pulled me closer and slanted his lips over mine.

His left arm wrapped around my back and pulled me close and his other hand pulled my legs apart before making me sit on his lap, all without breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry that your first time, our first time together is something you can't remember, and I am sorry that this is how we got a baby. But I am not sorry we are now tied together forever." He told me and kissed me again.

Being in his arms, knowing this wasn't a dream spurred me on, made me move my arms so they were wrapped around his neck and rest even more of my weight on his lap as I relaxed against him.

"I've been holding myself back from doing this for over a month." He whispered and I sighed and leaned my head against his.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be smacked, shunned, or ignored by you." He told me with a slight pain his his voice and I pulled my head back and looked at him confused. "Like you wouldn't have done it." He said and I shook my head.

"I've liked you since before Halloween." I told him and raised my hand to move some hair out of his face.

"Liked?" He asked and moved his hands to my hips and I shrugged.

"Liked loved... the same thing really." I whispered and he smiled up at me and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I love you too Luna. I fell so hard and so fast for you." He whispered and I smiled and leaned on him a bit more before feeling something swirl around my stomach and I moved from his lap and rushed to the bathroom. "Luna." He called following me and I puked up all the crackers that just made me want to gag even more.

By the time I could breathe Draco was holding my hair back and used his other hand to flush the toilet. "I hate you." I whispered to him and he smiled as he helped me stand up.

"Let's brush your teeth and then we can go down to get some breakfast before classes start, or are you not feeling up to it?" He asked and I turned to give him a glare. "Okay then." He murmured and opened up my cabinet before handing me my toothbrush.

I brushed my teeth and told him I would meet him in the dining hall for breakfast after I got changed. He gave my cheek a kiss and said if I wasn't there in 10 minutes he would come back.

I changed into a dress, and a sort of cape that had buttons and would cover my stomach even if I wasn't showing just yet. A thought occurred to me and I ticked the months off on my fingers. I would be showing for sure when school let out, and I would just have had the baby before next year starts.

I walked out in flats and walked quickly into the great hall spotting Draco automatically. He had a full plate beside him and he stopped speaking to Viktor for a moment seeing me and then finishing the conversation quickly.

"I heard she's pregnant, and that it was over winter break." I heard a student whisper and looked over to see a couple girls automatically look away.

I kept walking hearing someone else say that I was pregnant by a sperm donor, and again hearing all types of stories already forming and I gulped as I sat down next to Draco. "You okay?"

"After breakfast we need to talk a little bit more about what I told you this morning." I told him and he looked a little confused, but I knew it was more so because I didn't just say it, and why we needed to talk more about it.

"Okay, meet me in my room. Viktor's taking over for me for the dueling things next week." He said and I nodded. He finished eating and gave my knee a slight squeeze under the table before leaving with Viktor.

I didn't get the chance to finish because I kept trying to figure out what to actually say to him. I was done and decided to go to his classroom now and I just passed Viktor in the hall before ducking into the room.

"Draco?" I called and saw the door to his supply room open so I walked in there.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" He asked setting something's down and turning to me right away.

"I don't think we should tell the students." I said and he furrowed his brow and walked closer to me.

"Why not?"

"What would they say about me? I don't think I could handle that." I whispered to him and he pulled on my hand making it intertwined with his.

"You'll still show." He said and I nodded but bit my lip. "Why not say it's mine?" He asked using his other hand to make circles on my belly.

"Because then you will be talked about too... I don't like it." I whispered and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are they talking about you? That's not fair Luna." He said and I just took a breath.

"We can tell the other teachers but I don't want to tell the students, please Draco." I said and squeezed his hand that was still in mine.

"So we can't even be together in the hallways?" He asked and I shook my head.

"We can but I just-"

"Then they will assume anyways." He said and curled his hand around my hip and pulled me closer to him.

"I just don't want to say the words... you know. Because that gives permission and I don't want anyone to know that you are only staying with me because of the baby." I whispered and looked away and he laughed.

"If I had been brave enough to stay by your side that morning we would have been together since then Luna." He told me put his hands on both sides of my face and brought it up so I was looking into his grey eyes. "I do love you Luna, I didn't just say that to you this morning." He told me and I took a deep breath.

"But imagine all the kids around here finding out about me and then getting pregnant." I said and covered my face and he kissed my hands lingering a bit before pulling them away.

"What can I do to show you that it will all be okay?" He asked me and moved his thumbs over my cheeks as they became slightly red.

"How about we don't tell them anything and just let them assume. Eventually they will know it's ours." I offered and he sighed but nodded.

"But tonight come to my room, I have a surprise." He told me and I nodded and he leaned in and set his lips on mine before pulling back. "Your students will be in your room soon. Let me walk you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's go." I whispered and he moved his hands down and captured one of mine before leading me out.

"How are you feeling today Professor Lovegood?" I heard a 6th year ask and I smiled at her.

"Much better. See you in class." I told her and kept walking with Draco before getting to my class. Students were running around like 5 year olds and I walked in shouting at them to take their seats. But since Draco stayed for a couple minutes into class they all had their attention diverted to him.

I knew he didn't have a class right now so he stayed all period and waved to the students as they were dismissed early.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked after closing my door and latching it.

"Like I am ready to get this day over with so I can go back to sleep." I told him honestly before yawning.

"No grading anything tonight. Okay? Just come to my room 15 minutes after last class. I'll meet you here for lunch." He told me and I nodded and went to sit down but he pecked my forehead once and lingered and I brought my face up to meet his and pushed my lips onto his.

"See you later." I told him and he nodded before looking towards the door that just made a noise as it try to be opened.

"I'll apparate to my room." He said but seemed to linger before someone knocked on my door and then he disappeared.

"Come in kids." I said after pushing the door open and waving them all in.

"How are you feeling this morning Professor?"


	9. Chapter 9

Months of rumors and whispers went by, I was 6 months, the baby was healthy and Draco was looking for homes for us to live in. He and I switch off rooms at night, which ever we feel like walking to.

Ginny was so surprised Harry had laughed and said something about how that was the same look she made when she first saw him in her house in his second year. Ron had somewhat warmed up to Draco and even gave him tips when they all took him out to get out of my hair one night when my morning sickness got real bad.

Tonight was no different than the past week. I was reading up on some test in bed with Draco searching for houses still. But his shirtless muscled chest kept distracting me, and I had about enough.

"Can you put a shirt on?" I asked him and set the papers down in my lap.

"Luna, it's hot. You made a blazing fire and you cuddle in your sleep... I will overheat if I wear more than I am." He said with a sigh and I huffed and moved out of bed and to his desk so my back was facing him. I put my hand under my chin as I ticked off the right and wrong answers before my eyelids got heavy. "Come on my love, back into bed." Draco whispered and wrapped his hands around my back.

I sighed and stood up and turned right into him so my face was flush with his bare chest and I leaned forward kissing it. I let my lips travel upwards until he was gripping my hips and bringing me flush with his hard body. "Oh Draco." I moaned and he spun us around and let me fall back onto the bed. I was wearing that stupid nightgown that stretched over my belly just barely covering anything else.

"Do you really want this Luna. I promised myself that you had to want this next time." He murmured against my chest that thrust itself against his mouth against my better judgment.

"I want this, I want you." I whispered and ran my fingers through his hair and clawed slightly as he moved his hands under my nightgown and moved my legs so they were opening for his hips to rest against mine. I moaned and whimpered at the same time when he nipped the top of my breast.

"Sit up." He told me and I did with his pulled the nightgown off and threw it behind him onto the desk before leaning down and kissing around my nipples. "Are they still sore?"

"Not if you keep doing that." I whispered and he sucked one into his mouth right away and I gasped and pulled his head closer. He repeated the gesture to the other before kissing up towards my neck and sucking harder there before biting.

"Lay back down my love." He told me and I followed his orders, lifting my hips when he asked me to to get rid of my underwear and then kissing me all the way up my belly, lingering just a bit at the last bit that is bulgy and then taking my nipple in his mouth again.

"Draco." I whispered when all I could feel was his own hands getting rid of his pants. "I love you." I whispered when he hovered just above my face before sliding into me slowly making me sigh and my thighs tightened around him.

"I love you too Luna, oh so much." He told me and started his thrust slow and sensual. "Tell me if I hurt you." He ordered but as his thrust got hard my thoughts became so incoherent that even if he did hurt me I couldn't get the words out, and then it was like waves crashed over my ankles and the sand being pulled from under my feet. But it was all over my body and I felt so drained in only the best way.

Draco had apparently felt the same as he made small movements and pulled us both under the covers, his earlier saying of me cuddling him was just him not being able to admit that he cuddles me even closer most of the night.

"Are you okay?" He asked slightly breathless still and I nodded and kissed his collarbone as he started rubbing my lower back.

"I am just fine Draco... now." I whispered to him and hummed slightly before closing my eyes and drifting off. At least tomorrow was Saturday.

I woke up to the shuffle of papers and cracked one eye open seeing Draco pushing papers around still naked before grabbing one and turning to his desk and looking ready to write something. I watched him as he turned and went to put it on the bed beside me but stopped seeing my eyes open.

"Good morning." He said and let the paper move to the nightstand and came to sit on the bed near me.

"Hi." I was going to sit up but felt like I didn't have the energy. "Where were you going?" I asked and he laid on his stomach and kissed my nose.

"To get us both breakfast... what do you want?" He asked and I shrugged. "Waffles with strawberries?" I nodded. "Good, just stay in bed okay?" He asked moving to get his clothes on quickly and he came back to me and laid his lips on mine lingering for a lot longer than ever before.

"I'm going to take a bath." I told him and sat up and he just nodded and moved into the bathroom.

"You want the bath salts?" He asked when I walked in there wearing his robe and seeing him reach for them on the top shelf.

"Yes please." I yawned once more and he started working on the hot bathwater while I splashed my face with cold water.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He told me after he helped me in and I sat down. He kissed my head once more before leaving to get the food.

I sat back in the water, letting the soreness of my back melt away and I remembered last night. I smiled and leaned even farther before rubbing my hands over my belly happily.

Once Draco came back I was in bed again, and ate before he wanted me to come with him on a walk.

We walked out to the black lake, seeing some of our students walking to or from Hogsmeade as we stayed out there most of the day. He said something about the 3 weeks until school was out and he then started mumbling so I grabbed his hands and he took a deep breath.

"Love you know that there is only three weeks left of school, and then we have to find a home for us and the baby... I was wondering if while I keep trying to find us the perfect place... you would be busy doing something else as well." He said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Like what?" I asked and he cleared his throat and sunk onto one knee.

"Our wedding? Please Luna... I know things between us aren't ideal, and we probably would have done things different but I want to know that no matter what we both know that we love each other, and we aren't just together because of our baby... I want us both to know that we are together because we want to be. Luna, love, will you marry me?" He asked and pulled his wand out before the ring on his hand that had the Malfoy emblem on it and offering it to me.

I was speechless but I nodded my head. He slipped his ring on my finger and tapped it with his wand to it fit my finger so it wouldn't fall off. "I love you." I whispered as he pulled me in and kissed my cheek before stuffing his face into my hair as he hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry, I just thought about all this morning, if I had thought it through I would have gotten you a better ring-"

"It's perfect Draco. Absolutely perfect." I said covering his mouth before pulling my hand away so I could kiss his lips.

"So three weeks is enough time to put together a small wedding?" He asked letting his hands rub up and down my sides and I just nodded not thinking it would be all that hard.

I would just have to find a dress that would fit and that I liked, I would have to find somewhere to actually have the wedding, and then send out invites... make a list of those who we want to come.

"You look busy already." I snapped out of it and focused on his amused face before looking down a bit and moving to lean my head on his shoulder. "Today, how about we just bask in the happiness." He whispered into my ear and I nodded.

And that is what we did. Until the wind started to pick up and my hair kept sweeping up into his face. We went back to the castle, my arm linked in his and my head on his shoulder.

Stares and whispers didn't get to us this time. Most of the time Draco would narrow his eyes or glare at the students and it would all cease for a moment. But today, neither of us seemed to mind.

We ate in his room for an early dinner before he wrapped me up in his lap and showed me the narrowed down houses that he liked. There were 8 houses he liked and I like 2 of them. So he set up appointments so the both of us will to go and see them tomorrow.

I fell asleep while he went out to get some sort of dessert but I never got that far. I did however fall asleep looking at the new ring on my finger hoping that when I woke up tomorrow all this wouldn't be a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just choose one Draco, I don't care which. All I want is to know that my baby will have a nice little room and roof over it's head!" I shouted as I tried to get ready, trying to find a pair of jeans that fit, so I could go with Ginny and Hermione to find a wedding dress that probably wouldn't fit because of how big I am.

"I want you to like the house too Luna, we'll be making this a home." He said raising both pictures and I looked at them.

"Anywhere we will be with the baby will feel like home." I mumbled and tried my last pair of jeans before sucking in before growling my frustration as I pulled them off and threw them towards the wall.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked apparently unaware of my huge dilemma.

"Don't worry about it. You haven't so far." I mumbled and went to grab a stretchy dress that hopefully fit before going into the bathroom to pull it on. I locked the door as I put it on and then saw my hair and started fixing it.

"Luna, open the door." I heard Draco and sighed and leaned on the sink a bit feeling bad that I shouted at him. My eyes welled up as I walked towards the door and opened it. "What's wrong? Why are you crying love?" He asked seeing my eyes right away.

"I'm too big for any of my jeans and my dresses get pulled up too high and I didn't mean to snap at you." I mumbled before feeling my chin and lower lip tremble and a tear leaked out.

"You are not too big, you are growing a child, our child. When you get a dress today get more clothes that make you feel as sexy as you look... okay?" He asked and I sighed but looked up at him.

"You mean if I can find a place that has dresses big enough for me?" I asked and moved past him and sat at the end of our bed and wiped my face.

"How about you get a big poofy one. Any color, it doesn't have to be white... this is our wedding. Screw traditions. You can wear stripes or polka-dots for all I care, as long as we say our vows and you are a Malfoy at the end of a ceremony." He told me and leaned down to kiss my lips tenderly. "As long as it is you walking down that aisle... you could be in what you are now and I will still think you are utterly beautiful."

"Then why am I going?" I asked feeling a little bit better as I moved my arms to wrap around his neck as his hands rubbed the sides of my belly.

"Because we both know you want some sort of special dress for our day." He told me and I just nodded and started running my fingers into the hair on the base of his neck slowly and he seemed to stiffen just a bit and pull me closer.

"I just want to be beautiful." I told him honestly and he cracked a smile.

"You'll never be beautiful Luna... you'll always be stunningly gorgeous." He told me and the pause made me narrow my eyes before his words made me melt. "I love you for who you are, not what you think you look like."

I opened my mouth to say something but a knock came and he looked over my head and then back down at me and winked. "Coming!" I shouted when another loud knock sounded.

"Come on, it is wedding season, we need to get to the shops before the crazy people get there." I heard Ginny and licked my lips before looking back to Draco who was still smiling down at me.

"I'll see you soon." I said and get on my tip toes to peck his lips before moving back and opening the door.

"I love you." Draco called and I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too." I felt Ginny grab my arm and my vision swirled before coming back into focus and saw Hermione. "Hey." I said and she smiled.

"You are absolutely glowing." She said hugging me and then rubbed my belly. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere that has wedding dressed for big people." I said and Hermione gave me a look before shaking her head.

"I know just the place, and it will have just what we are looking for, I promise." She said and grabbed my arm as Ginny grabbed my other.

I started to doubt that we would find a dress that made me feel beautiful enough after 2 hours into it. I told them that I wanted ice cream so we went and got some. I got the most though, not that they minded.

We were walking back, my head was down watching the uneven sidewalk until I felt a shoulder bump me hard and I almost fell over. "If it isn't the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

"Pansy... what a joy to see you here." Ginny sneered as Hermione took hold of my shoulder and we all faced her.

"Don't sound so happy Weasley...or is it Potty now?" Pansy asked crossing her arms and looking at all of us.

"And aren't you a Parkinson still?" Hermione asked and she nodded happily.

"At least I didn't have to become a Malfoy. No wonder why Draco settled. I almost feel sorry for him." She tried to make me feel bad but I just smiled.

"You didn't have to become a Malfoy because you were rejected by Draco after the war. He dumped your sorry ass when you became the clingy bitch that you are." I didn't see her hand coming towards me. Only felt my cheek flare up and what felt like a tear fall down, but I didn't shed any tears.

Hermione had pushed her back, her back hit a wall, her head bouncing back and forth before she glared at all of us and moved on. I lifted my hand then, feeling the sting still and wetness. I pulled my hand back and saw red and hissed when Ginny started dabbing my cheek.

"I didn't know she cut you... what did she do, slap you with her nails?" Hermione said and pulled out a few wet wipes and helping clean my cheek up even more. "It is going to leave a mark." She said and I just shrugged. "What is Draco going to do?"

"Don't tell him, please..." I said looking between them but they both shook their head and Ginny apparated right away. "Come on, can't you just heal me, put some makeup on it?" I asked covering my face and Hermione shook her head.

"Not only is it a slit in your cheek but it is also really red and it will bruise." She said matter-of-factly and I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Luna!" I tried not to look up when I heard his voice but I did but kept my hand over my cheek. Him and Ginny were rounding a corner and he was maneuvering around people until he was standing right in front of me and pulling my hand away slowly. "Jesus." He whispered and lifted my chin a bit so see it better.

"Did you find the right home?" I asked him and he moved his eyes from the scratch to my eyes and I saw him wanting to pursue it but he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I am getting things put in right now... did you find a dress?" He asked calming down even more.

"Like one will ever fit." I huffed out and he sighed and brought my head in for a kiss on my forehead.

"You want me to stay with you, make sure you know how gorgeous you are?" He asked with a fake narrowed look and I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I would like to keep some tradition, you won't see me the night before and you won't see me in my dress before I walk down the aisle." I told him stubbornly and he sighed and looked over my cheek again.

"Which way did Pansy go?" He asked turning to Hermione who pointed her direction and I made haste in grabbing his hand. "Luna, she put her hand on you, she cut you, baby she deserves to be put in her place."

"I sort of pushed her into it."

"No you didn't, you stuck up for yourself." Ginny said and I gave her a glare.

"She did bump into you on purpose Luna." Hermione said and I gave her a pleading look. "It's the truth, she tried to make you feel bad or something." She said and I sighed and looked down.

"I'll be back... okay?" Draco said tilting my head up and kissing my lips over and over again before finally taking off in the direction they told him and I just watched him go.

"Let's go into this shop, they have some nice dresses." Ginny said wrapping one arm around me and I let her pull me in and I spaced out in the form of looking at the racks, letting the two pile up dresses that might fit me again before pushing me into the changing rooms.

I got a couple all the way on, the one that fit was almost as fitting for the occasion. It was a wedding dress, loose except around my belly that was really tight. Just above where my huge belly started there was a green stripe that went down to the floor. If we could find the same type of fabric I would add a silver and it would be Slytherin colors.

Draco had already told me he was going to be wearing Ravenclaw colors on his tux so it would be only fair for me to wear Slytherin colors.

I walked out in the dress and twirled and smiled. "Is that it? Do you like it?" Ginny asked with a wide smile and I looked up at her and nodded. "Good. Hermione just intercepted Draco outside so go and get changed, we'll buy it right now." She said and hurried me into the changing room again.

I changed back and came out seeing Draco dodging Hermione and getting into the store smiling all the way until he saw me and paused. His smile was still present but he wasn't worried about Hermione anymore. He walked right to me and looked down to the dress in my hands. "Find one?"

"Yes I did. And I am really in love with it." He smiled and tried to lift it up but I smacked his hands away. "No looking at it." I said and I felt Ginny come and touch my shoulder and I let her take it. "Thanks Gin." I said and she nodded.

"You know what I love most about you?" Draco asked leaning his forehead on mine and I looked up into his eyes and shrugged. "Your eyes, when you smile and they sparkle they put the all the stars in the universe to shame." He told me and raised his hand to cup my uninjured cheek.

"You know what I love most about you?" I asked him feeling my stomach start to feel empty. He made a 'what' face and I smirked. "How you always know the best places to eat when I am hungry." I whispered and leaned in to kiss his lips quickly before pulling away and smiling up at him sheepishly.

"You hungry for early dinner or a snack?" He asked and I rubbed my belly thinking about it.

"Just a slice of pizza or something." I said and he laughed and took my hand in his. "But let me pay for the dress." I said slipping away from him and going to stand with Ginny. Once everything was paid for she said she would keep the dress at her house. While we were in line I asked her to find a silver fabric like the green already on the dress and she said she would ask her mom for help.

So she and Hermione took off and Draco led me around the square looking for a place that ended up no longer being there anymore. So he took me to the closest one and I scarfed down two slices while he watched since he wasn't hungry at the time.

Then he took me to our home... it wasn't fully furnished yet. But he had people already working on painting two different rooms, one pick and the other blue since we didn't want to know the gender just yet. Our room was huge, and he already had a bed frame and mattress on its way.

While things were being furnished we were staying at Hogwarts still, and we only had two days before the kids left and there wasn't really any classes just relaxation.


	11. Chapter 11

Slipping on the silky dress made my insides smile, as well as my outsides. I had woken up alone in bed and usually that would make me pout, but today it just made me giddy and excited to get to see Draco today.

I was huge, but unlike a couple weeks ago. I didn't feel disgusting. I felt empowered. I felt proud to be able to carry Draco and I's child. And the baby was sure moving around a lot.

Ginny was in the room helping tie the ribbons from both of our houses just right around my belly. She was also my maid of honor as Viktor was Dracos. It was a little shocking but from how well they got along after he started working with the Slytherin boys it didn't surprise me that much.

"Luna, you okay? You are spacing out with that look again." I heard Ginny call and I looked over at her.

"Just thinking about what today really means." I said and went to sit on the bed. I smiled at the cloth on it now.

"And what does it really mean?"

"That Draco and I love each other. That even fi we are having a baby, he still wants me to be only his. That he wants me to be around even after the baby is born." I said and cupped both sides of my belly before running them up and down as the baby kicked harder than ever and I tensed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just some hard kicks." I said and stood up feeling the need to pee. "I'll just be a minute." I said and she nodded when she realized I was heading to the bathroom.

I went to pull up my dress and to sit down when water just rushed down my legs. I gasped and gulped. I knew Ginny didn't hear the spill, and if she did she wouldn't judge but I knew this meant something bigger, worse.

I had things to do today. I had to marry Draco, and vow to love him every day of the rest of my life.

I put towels on the floor and wiped up what I could as quick as possible and then walked back out making sure there was no wet spot on my dress, at least not to show for. I went and paced.

"You were just day dreaming and now you are nervous? What happened?"

"I just want to be with Draco." I said and she smiled at me and stood.

"We only have about 5 minutes until we are going to be asked to walk down stairs. Keep pacing if it makes you feel better." She told me with a slight laugh and I smiled and started walking around the room. It felt like 30 seconds before someone came up and told me to start descending.

We were here at Hogwarts. I got ready in Draco and I's room and he was getting ready in Viktors quarters. The ceremony was going to be set in the yard where the clock tower was and I took it slow feeling a pain, my first contraction. I hid the pain well and moved slowly.

"Are you ready?" I heard Harry and nodded as he kissed Ginny's forehead. "You look stunning Luna." He added looking me up and down and I looked down at myself. I lost my smile when another pain hit and just sighed.

"You okay?" Ginny asked just before the music she was supposed to walk down to started.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." I said and gripped the flowers and let one hand cradle my belly as her que happened. I nodded to her when she gave me one last look of concern.

I moved and stood up straight before taking a deep breath and sending a mental thought to the baby asking for just the ceremony to be done before he or she makes her arrival. I heard the music change and walked until I was seen by all. But I only saw Draco.

He was wearing a grey shirt and a dark blue jacket and I noticed him look over my body as I kept walking closer. I didn't stop until I was putting my hand in his and he guided me up the small platform.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two different, yet still the same, loving people, come together in the most sanctified union. If anyone here shall object they should do so now or forever hold their peace." There was a slight pause but I didn't take my eyes from Dracos even though he looked out a little nervous. "Then we shall continue." The minister went on to make us repeat our vows, and that was when I felt the pains again and I gripped Draco's hand as tight as I could and he gave me a worried look and I just gave him a tight smile as we were just about finished. "You may now kiss your wife."

Draco didn't pull me in, rather moved slowly letting the hand that had put my ring on come up and cup my cheek before tilting my chin up before giving me a small sensual kiss that had everyone else cheering as he pulled away and got even closer to me to hug me.

"You weren't nervous were you?" He asked kissing the side of my face as Ginny told everyone to head down to the reception area.

"Not exactly." I said and he looked even more worried. "Just the baby." I said and he smiled before moving both his hands to my stomach and leaning down to kiss the top.

"I love you." He told me standing back up and wrapping his hands around my hips pulling me in tight.

"I love you too." I stated and wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"Was the baby pushing on your bladder or something else?"

"Something else, sort of painful." I didn't want to freak him out, but now that I lied I had no idea how I was going to tell him.

"Then lets get to the party." He said pulling just a bit and then tightened his hand around mine as he got farther a head of me. He slowed down once I realized that we were going to the party I straightened up a bit and then got a bit loser to him as we walked in and everyone around clapped as we were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

"Now, the beautiful bride and her groom will share their first dance." The front man of our small band called and Draco smiled as we faced each other and got as close as possible to each other and we swayed to the music. I was hit with another contraction I stopped moving and just gripped his shoulders.

"Luna, what's wrong? This is more than just the baby moving." He stated and I just took deep breaths before mouth breathing. "Let's go sit down." He said and pulled me along towards the bride and groom seats. I sat down and he poured me water right away but I pushed it away. "What's going on?"

"My uh- my water broke before the ceremony started." I said and I just saw his face blanch and I realized he was frozen. "Draco." I said touching his cheek and then grabbing his hands tightly before looking around.

"How long before the ceremony Luna, we have to get to a doctor." He said standing up after a couple more minutes of shock.

"I'm fine. You remember how we were told the labor would be long because of how small my hips were at our last appointment." I said and he just swallowed and looked around before squatting back down.

"How many contractions have you had?" He asked gaining a bit of calm about him.

"4." I said trying to count back and I just blinked before nodding again.

"How far apart were the last two?"

"The altar and then the dance floor." I stated and he nodded.

"That's about 15 minutes... how long are we going to wait before you won't want to move Luna. I would rather get you there safely and be in the same room for 3 hours than have a doctor have to come all the way here-"

"If anything happens we have the hospital wing here at Hogwarts, it's not that far from here and besides, someone can always get a doctor to come here and help. This is our wedding day Draco, I just want to bask in the party of all those who are happy for us." I said pulling his hand and placing it on my belly before looking out at all the people on the dance floor or talking on the sidelines before eating some of the appetizers.

"We will only stay until your contractions are closer together." He said it, putting his foot down, and I moved to smile at him before puckering my lips and he cracked and leaned down giving me a slow kiss.

"One more dance?' I asked and he took a deep breath before nodding and pulled me so I was standing with his help and he pulled me back to the dance floor before he rubbed my back as we moved back and forth yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Luna, breathe through it, we are almost to the hospital wing, okay?" Draco smoothed down my hair with his lips as he whispered into my hair. He and Harry were carrying me as fast as possible but it hurt so much.

"You aren't the one about to push a baby out!" I shouted at my very new husband, and leaned my head back.

"I'm sorry love, so sorry." He whispered and I whined when I felt another contraction and the hospital doors came into view. "Where is Hermionie! She is supposed to be back with a doctor by now." Draco shouted and I gripped his shoulder trying to sit up and then flexed my legs trying to get comfortable but I just felt that the small pushing I was doing was only pushing out fluid from me.

"Hello, how close are the contractions?" I heard another woman ask and I opened my eyes to see someone I didn't know as Draco and Harry set me down gently on the bed and Harry moved behind the curtains to give me some privicy.

"About 2 minutes." Draco said and I pushed myself up a bit and breathed out and saw clearish red stains on my white dress and started to cry. I ruined my dress. My wedding dress. "What, what's wrong baby? Tell me." He told me and I pointed at my dress. "Is it too tight love?"

"I ruined it." I mumbled and covered my face and he sighed in relief and I moved my hands and glared at him hard.

"Love, a simple spell will make it like new I promise." He smoothed my hair back and I gripped his hands as another contraction hit.

"Okay, when the next contraction hits I want you to push your baby out Luna." The doctor said and I just nodded and took deep breaths. I could tell Draco was saying something but it was just muffled as I tried to focus. I felt the burning pain and whimpered. "Push Luna." He told me and I just screeched and tried but it hurt too much. "Push."

"It hurts... it hurts too much." I whispered and Draco kissed my temple and smoothed my hair on the other side and looked to the doctor.

"You aren't crowning yet... we will have to do a c-section." The doctor told us and I just felt confused. What did that mean? "It is a muggle procedure. Very safe... if we dont do this we could lose the baby. And then you as well Luna."

"Do it." I told him and looked to Draco who was looking so worried and half about to protest. "I will not lose my baby." I told him when I was laid back down flat and he went to ask for knives and a numbing potion that is strong enough to make me feel nothing but not hurt the baby.

I saw the crib Draco and I's baby will be set in once he or she is finally out of me and I saw a needle coming back to my arm and then another contraction hit.

I heard mumbling as the pain started to fade from the potion and I looked to see Draco holding my hand, whispering things softly to me and then I saw rather than felt the doctors and nurses working over me. My belly was big, but it wasn't that big I couldn't see all the blood or the doctors moving fast and getting different medical devices and then I looked back to Draco who was sort of smiling when I heard a faint wail and I saw the doctors holdingmy baby up.

"It's a boy." I whispered and blinked and felt everything around me slow down.

"Congradulations Luna, you're a mommy." I heard Draco whisper as he kissed my lips before focusing on me as I felt like falling asleep. "Luna, love, focus on me! How much did you give her? She should still be awake." Draco touched my cheeks, pulled my face one way and then another like he was trying to keep me awake but everythnig was just a blur. Slow motions and mumbled before I just seemed to space out before everything went black before dreaming about my son.

I opened my eyes and felt pain in my entire lower half and I focused my surroundings seeing Draco at the end of my bed hunched over the baby in his arms. "Draco." I whispered and he whipped around and smiled and exhaled loudly and stood up.

"Thank gods." He whispered coming closer and kissing me softly before looking down at our son. "Here you go momma." He said and held out the baby and I molded my arms around him and pulled the blanket down from his face and saw the cute little nose that was definatly Draco's trait, and then his eyes were a purple haze with blue streaks and I thought he was absolutly precious.

"He's so beautiful."

"Malfoys males aren't beautiful they are handsome." Draco told me and I smiled at him before kissing my son's forehead.

"You haven't thought of a name?" I asked him when I realized he didn't use a first name with his last name.

"No. I was waiting for you." He told me and I scooted over just a bit and he sat with me. "You've been out for a little while. I had to help him feed from you a couple of hours ago." He said and I smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder as I shifted around to have our son between us. "What kind of names were you imagining love?"

"I liked a few boy names so you'll have to decide." I told him and he just smiled and nodded at me before looking at our son. "I liked Mathias, Lucas, Logan, and finally Xavier." I said the four I liked the most and then looked at him.

"I like... Xavier Malfoy."

"Xavier it is... Xavier Draco Malfoy." I announced to the two of us and Draco looked shocked at the middle name but I didn't see why. He had taken his own fathers name as his middle so our son would as well. Besides, I liked Draco's name.

"Harry and Ginny wanted to know when you were awake, and they wanted to hold our son... but I asked them to wait until you got to hold him... you did go through surgery to him into this world." He told me after a noticed him wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. He stood cleared his throat and leaned over. He kissed Xavier and then my lips before looking at us one last time before moving the curtain and waved them over.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" Ginny asked me and I just sat up a bit more with Xavier huddled close to my chest again.

"A bit but I think it is worth it." I said and she came to sit where Draco had just been and I showed him to her and she cooed immediatly.

"Harry I want another one." She told him when I kissed his head and passed him to her slowly.

"We'll see Gin." Harry laughed and came closer and smiled. "He has a bit of both you two already." He smiled wider when Xavier whined just a bit. "See there is the Malfoy in him." He joked and I saw Draco glare.

"Funny Potter, just hilarious." He said and came to my side of the bed and handed me a potion. "The doctor said that if you were in pain you needed it. He asked me to have you eat something first before taking it all. Are you hungry?" He asked and I nodded and rubbed my upper stomach.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked seeing how it was dark outside.

"About 3 hours... Hermione and Ron went to get all the proper documentation for the baby." Draco told me and I took the sandwhich he had held out to me. I ate it happily before taking the medicine that was to help relieve my pain, and heal me quicker.

I fed Xavier one more time before Hermione and Ron came back with the paper work. Mione practically held him and didn't want to give him back and I knew the fear in Ron's face. He knew she wanted this, and soon. But Ron was too much a child inside himself but I knew something would work out for them.

Once they all decided to go home I held Xavier for another hour, feeding him and then letting Draco walk around the room with him and rock him to sleep, and then kept rocking him before putting him in the crib beside me bed and then moving to lay with me.

"I am so proud of you love... so very proud." He said and I kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his chest to get comfortable.

"I am just so happy I will be able to sleep on my stomach now." I giggled out and then looked to the crib and smiled. "We got married and had our son on the same day." I mumbled and cuddled in.

"I became a husband and father on the same day." He laughed lightly and pulled me in tighter. "I love you Luna, and I love our son and any other children we have in the future." He told me and I heard the catch in his voice as I drifted back to sleep.


End file.
